


Something New

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lingerie, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Nat Brosca finds Sereda Aeducan's knowledge is sorely lacking and decides to rectify it.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Female Brosca (Dragon Age)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/gifts).



"Nat?"

She cracks one eye open, "Yeah? The fuck d'ya want?" Footsteps echo through the room and the cloth separating the metal tub Nat is lounging in flutters slightly as Sereda stops on the other side.

"Right, I was going to ah, go visit a few stores or something to relax and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me or anything."

Nat hauls herself out of the tub. She was nearly done anyway, the water starting to go cool. It had been wonderful while it lasted though, praise the Ancestors responsible for her now having money to pay servants to haul up hot water. It's a little bit of a novelty that hasn't worn off yet.

"Sure I will." She pushes the curtain back and turns towards the bed where she left her clothing. There's a startled sound as she finds herself face to face with Sereda who's trying to look anywhere but forwards and losing the battle if Nat is right about where her eyes keep going.

"If I'd known you wanted to ogle me I'd have invited you in earlier."

"Towel!" Sereda says, voice a little higher than normal.

Nat feels a wicked smirk settle on her face. "And hide all my best assets?"

Sereda splutters. A vivid red blush covers her cheeks. Her voice, when she finds it is utterly scandalised. "Natia Brosca!"

"Are you saying you don't want to look?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean… sod it! Please get a towel?" She peeks out from behind the hand that's flung across her eyes and yelps when she realises Natia is far closer than she imagined and has not acquired a towel.

"I thought you were interested?" Nat asks, suddenly unsure. She'd thought that she'd been reading Sereda correctly but this isn't the response she expected.

"Yes." Sereda says slowly. "Courting!"

"Sereda, we're in a tavern in Denerim with an army of darkspawn out in the middle of the countryside. I don't think this is the time for courting."

"Exactly," she says.

Nat glances up at the ceiling, as if she can find some inspiration up there. "I meant, sod the courting, who've we got to prove ourselves to? Ain't like it's going to affect your family."

Sereda winces.

"Fucking... Sorry," Nat mutters. She really should learn to think before she speaks, "look, courting is just some noble thing. I ain't a noble, so you wanna look, you can look. You wanna touch, you can most certainly touch."

Sereda's mouth opens as if she's going to say something before she shuts it again. Nat waits. Sereda peeks out from behind her hand, "I've never…" One hand waves vaguely at Nat.

Oh. Ooooh! Well that Nat can certainly solve. She steps closer, putting a hand under Sereda's chin and gently turning her head until she's meeting her eyes. "Do you want to?"

The red flush on her cheeks deepens again and Nat has to resist the urge to lean in and kiss her when she licks her lips, tongue just visible for a moment. "I," she starts, swallowing nervously and then drawing in a deep breath, "yes."

Nat smiles, slowly reaching up with her other hand to cup the back of her head to draw her into a kiss. Soft, almost chaste and Nat can feel the gasp in Sereda's breathing as they break apart. "Oh." Nat smiles at the exclamation and leans in again, Sereda yields to her, not fighting as Nat deepens the kiss.

The touch of skin against her back is tentative at first and Nat grins when they break apart. "I'm not made of glass," she points out as she undoes the ties holding Sereda's shirt closed. It gets left in a heap on the floor as soon as it's undone.

"Like this?"

The fingers on her back tighten until Nat can feel them pressing against her muscles and she nods. "Yes." Her own fingers find the tie for Sereda's breeches, pushing them down without looking and Sereda shuffles her feet out of them. "When you said you've never done this - you didn't just mean with another woman did you?"

Sereda shakes her head, "that's not a problem is it?" she asks hesitantly.

Nat shakes her head quickly, "No. Fuck, no." It's sodding hot is what it is, but she doesn't think Sereda's quite ready for the language she'd like to use right now.

The long shift is next and Nat stops, eyes widening at what its removal reveals. "What is that?" Nat asks reverently, trailing her fingers along the edge of one lacy swirl of dark blue fabric where it dips between her legs. "Do all nobles wear these?"

Sereda shivers under her touch, breath hitching for a moment. "I don't know, they came from Antiva."

"They're beautiful," Nat says, unable to tear her eyes away as she traces the matching swirls over a breast. The fabric is almost sheer, tantalising in what they're not showing as much as what they are and the contrast against her skin is exquisite. "Bed." She says, simply walking forwards and Sereda stumbles backwards until she hits the edge and tumbles onto her back.

Nat leans over her, eyes drinking in the sight. She dips her head, brushing her lips over a blue and black tattoo across her collarbone, fingers tracing the path of a light blue etching that wraps around her ribs. Her skin is soft, a testament to a life full of amenities such as healing potions and salves and the tattoos paint a colourful picture. "If I'd known you were hiding these I'd have tried to get you in bed long ago."

Sereda chuckles, "you should see my back."

Nat is half tempted to roll her over and check. Half tempted. She has other priorities right now but she'll remember that. Instead, she traces another tattoo until it disappears under lace and silk. Beautiful, but inconvenient. "Take that off or I'm going to rip it." She says when she can't find an easy catch.

Sereda giggles softly, reaching up behind herself to unhook it. It does a great job of thrusting her chest up and Nat takes full advantage as the lace shifts, capturing one rosy nipple in her mouth. Sereda makes a soft sound, arching her back further and Nat hums, fingers softly pinching at the other until she draws out another almost a whimper but not quite, sigh of air.

"Nat, I..."

She releases her prize, lifting her head to look at Sereda, "shhhh, relax." She says, hauling Sereda closer to the edge of the bed in a swift move before she can protest, kneeling between her legs. She leans in to mouth at the blue fabric and Sereda does whimper, hands closing on the edge of the bed.

"Oh!" The exclamation is soft and breathless as Nat pushes the lace aside, fingers ghosting over her clit. "That... Oh." She's already slick and Nat leans forwards, flicking her tongue over her folds. Sereda jerks and Nat presses a hand against a hip to hold her down.

"Grab your legs." She says softly, waiting till Sereda does as instructed before slowly sliding a finger into her cunt. Sereda lets her head drop back onto the bed, small breathy moans escaping her as Nat tries different angles, seeing what draws out the moans and whimpers. She goes slowly, teasing, drinking in every twitch and jerk of Sereda's hips.

"Nat, please. I... Please?"

Nat pushes herself to her feet, letting her change angle as she adds another finger, her thumb brushing over her clit with every thrust. Sereda's cry of surprise is cut off as Nat kisses her.

"Fuck." She says when Nat moves down to her neck, sucking at the soft skin under her jaw. Sereda's legs wrap round Nat's back, fingers digging into the muscles on her back. Her breath is quick, panting as she lifts her hips into Nat's thrusts.

Nat can feel her tensing, muscles straining and she smiles, putting just a touch more force, more pressure into each movement until Sereda shudders.

"Nat." The word is choked, drawn out, "fuck."

She lifts her head from her skin, smiling down as she raises her fingers to her lips, slowly licking them clean. There's a solid line of just purpling flesh down one side of Sereda's jaw. She thinks it suits her, Nat's own claim amongst the tattoos that cover her skin. Sereda stares back at her, pupils wide with residual lust and she tilts her head to give Nat better access to her neck as she traces over the bruising with one hand.

"You know what the best thing is?" Nat asks with a grin filled with promises.

Sereda shakes her head.

"If you know what you're looking for, they make toys that are even better."

Lips part and a tongue darts out to lick her lips, "do you think, we might find them in the market?"

Nat smirks, "Probably."

"I'm going to the market." Sereda says, "are you coming with me?"

Nat laughs, "wouldn't miss it."


End file.
